cookiesareforcoolpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Oreos
Oreo is a trademark for a popular sandwich cookie by the Nabisco Division of Kraft Foods. The current design consists of a sweet, white filling commonly referred to as 'cream' or 'creme', sandwiched between two circular chocolate or golden cookie pieces. Over 491 billion Oreo cookies have been sold since they were first introduced, making them the best selling cookie of the 20th century.1 Its most recent packaging slogan is "Milk's Favorite Cookie", which is a slight change from the original, "America's Favorite Cookie" (though some packages in the U.S. still use the original slogan). Contents hide 1 History 1.1 Etymology 1.2 Music 1.3 China 1.4 Norway 1.5 UK 1.6 Canada 1.7 Poland 1.8 Croatia 1.9 India 2 Production 3 Varieties 3.1 shapes 3.2 flavors 3.3 adaption in other forms 4 Trans fat content and lawsuit 5 Product promotions 6 Recipes 7 See also 8 References 9 External links edit History Two regular Oreo cookies The distinctive face of an Oreo cookie The Oreo cookie was developed and produced by Nabisco in 191223 at its Chelsea factory in New York City. It was commercialized in order to target the British market, whose biscuits were seen by Nabisco to be too 'ordinary'.4source? Originally, Oreo was mound-shaped and available in two flavors; lemon meringue and cream. In the United States, they were sold for 25 cents a pound in novelty cans with glass tops, which allowed customers to see the cookies. A newer design for the cookie was introduced in 1916, and as the cream filling was by far the more popular of the two available flavors, Nabisco discontinued production of the lemon meringue filling during the 1920s. The modern-day Oreo design was developed in 1952, perhaps by William A. Turnier,45 to include the Nabisco logo. Oreo is very similar to the Hydrox cookie manufactured by Sunshine, which was introduced in 1908, leading to speculation that Nabisco obtained the idea from Sunshine. Having lost market share to Oreo for years, Hydrox cookies were withdrawn in 1999.6 The product is distributed under the Kraft parent label and has no mention of the US subdivision Nabisco that is used in all countries where it is available for retail. In Canada, it is marketed under the Christie brand name. edit Etymology The Oreo was originally called the Oreo Biscuit. The name was later changed to the Oreo Sandwich in 1921. In 1948, the name was changed again to the Oreo Creme Sandwich. It was then changed to the Oreo Chocolate Sandwich Cookie in 1974.7 Oreo comes from the Greek root for appetizing as in orexin or orexigenic (appetite stimulating) or anorexic (loss of appetite). There are many theories pointing to the origin of the name 'Oreo', including derivations from the French word 'Or', meaning gold (as early packaging was gold), or the Greek word 'Oros', meaning mountain or hill (as the original Oreo was mound shaped) or even the Greek word 'Oreo', meaning beautiful or nice.7 Other theories are that the 're' from cream was 'sandwiched' between the two Os from cookie, or the word 'just seemed like a nice, melodic combination of sounds'. A TV spot for the Got Milk? campaign showed a false etymology where, when at a board meeting to decide the name of the cookie, one of the members is asked for his opinion; the member, who just ate a cookie and does not have any milk to wash it down responds "I don't know," which is heard by the board member as "Oreo." edit Music In 1990, singer/songwriter/parodist "Weird Al" Yankovic wrote a tribute to the Oreo, titled "The White Stuff", a parody of the New Kids on the Block single "You Got It (The Right Stuff)". The song focuses on the virtues of the creme inside an Oreo. Also in 1990, songwriter Lonnie Mack wrote a song titled "Oreo Cookie Blues" for his album Strike Like Lightning. The song is focused on how much the narrator of the song loves the Oreo cookie. In 2010, the country singer Abi Lester recorded a song on her She Dreams album written by Bob Carlisle called "Flaming Red" in which the line "I'd take a long bath, turn the radio on, and sing really, really loud to all my favorite songs, eat a whole box of Oreos in my bed" appears. edit China Oreo cookies were introduced to Chinese consumers in 1996 and sales gradually grew in the fast-growing Chinese biscuit market. In 2006, Oreo became the best-selling cookie in the People's Republic of China, after altering its recipe to have a lower sugar content to suit local tastes.8 Kraft Foods also introduced smaller size packages of Oreo cookies that became more affordable to the majority of Chinese consumers. Kraft began a grassroots marketing campaign in China to educate Chinese consumers about the American tradition of pairing milk with cookies. The company created an Oreo apprentice program at 30 Chinese universities that drew 6,000 student applications. Three hundred of the applicants were trained to become Oreo brand ambassadors, and some students rode around Beijing on bicycles with wheel covers resembling Oreo cookies and handed out cookies to more than 300,000 consumers. Others organized Oreo-themed basketball games to reinforce the idea of dunking cookies in milk. Television commercials depicted children twisting apart Oreo cookies, licking the cream center and dipping the chocolate cookie halves into glasses of milk.9 Although sales improved, Kraft still felt the Oreo could do better and decided to reinvent the traditional, round biscuit to a wafer. The new offering was called Oreo Wafer Sticks and consists of four layers of crispy wafer filled with vanilla and chocolate cream, and on the exterior is coated with chocolate. The wafer was also formulated to ensure that the chocolate coating was not too sweet for Chinese consumers and product could be shipped across the country---withstanding the cold climate in the north and the hot, humid weather in the south.9 The new Oreo was outselling traditional round Oreo cookies in China in 2006, and Kraft has begun selling the wafers elsewhere in Asia, as well as in Australia and Canada. Kraft has also introduced Oreo Wafer Rolls, a tube-shaped wafer lined with cream, in China. The hollow cookie can be used as a straw through which to drink milk. Over the period of 2006–2007, Kraft doubled its Oreo sales in China, making China the second-largest Oreo market globally behind the United States. With the help of those sales, Oreo revenue topped $1 billion world-wide for the first time in 2007.9 Oreo continued to grow strongly and become a favorite snack among Chinese consumers with new flavor varieties being introduced over 2008–2010. Oreo with strawberry creme filling was successfully introduced in 2009 and Oreo Ice Cream flavors were introduced in 2010. Oreo Ice Cream flavors included Vanilla and Green Tea ice cream flavors, with the creme giving a fun cooling sensation in the mouth like the taste of ice cream. Mini Oreo, a smaller version of the original cookie, were introduced to China late in 2010. Oreo also partnered with Shanghai-born basketball superstar Yao Ming, the tallest player in the National Basketball Association, to act as its Oreo brand ambassador and featured Yao Ming 'dunking' Oreo cookies like a basketball in its 2010 Oreo advertising campaign. edit Norway In 2004, the convenience store chain Deli de Luca started selling Oreo in all of their stores. It was welcomed by consumers, and is the top-selling cookie to young people. Other larger chains in Norway (Ica, Rema 1000, Meny and Ultra) began selling Oreo cookies as well and they can now be found in almost every convenience store in urban/suburban Norway. In 2005, the stores stopped the importation to Norway because Kraft Foods took over.needed edit UK In May 2008, following stocking of Oreo cookies in the supermarket chain Sainsbury's, Kraft decided to fully launch the Oreo across the UK, repackaged in the more familiar British tube design, accompanied with a £4.5M television advertising campaign around the 'twist, lick, dunk' catchphrase.10 Kraft recently partnered with McDonald's to bring the Oreo McFlurry (already on sale in many countries) to a few McDonald's locations during its yearly Great Tastes of America promotions. The UK Oreo website gives a slightly different ingredients list to that of the US product. Unlike the US version, UK oreos contain whey powder and so are not suitable for people who avoid milk products.1112 edit Canada In Canada, Oreo products are sold and made under the Christies brand. However, the Canadian version contains coconut oil, giving it a different taste from its American counterpart. edit Poland In February 2011, Oreo hit Polish supermarkets and shops. It features a huge ad campaign. After becoming a success, Kraft Foods Polska decided to introduce new flavors by the end of 2011. It is also available in local McDonald's restaurants as an addition to McFlurry ice cream. edit Croatia In February 2011, Oreo initiated a large advertising campaign, and the product is now available in supermarkets and shops. It is also availible in local McDonald's restaurants as an addition to McFlurry ice cream. edit India It was first introduced in India in March 2011 under Cadbury, a major chocolate brand recently acquired by Kraft, accompanied by false advertising to the effect that it is the world's No. 1 biscuit.1314 Before the launch of the brand in India, Britannia Industries launched a similar brand named Treat-o.15 edit Production According to a statement from Kim McMiller, an Associate Director of Consumer Relations, a two-stage process is used to make Oreo cookies. The base cake dough is formed into the familiar round cookies by a rotary mold at the entrance of a 300-foot-long oven. Much of current Oreo production is done at the Kraft/Nabisco factory in Richmond, Virginia. Oreo cookies for the Asian markets are manufactured in Indonesia and China. European Oreo cookies are made in Spain. edit Varieties This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding reliable references. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (April 2011) In addition to their traditional design of two chocolate wafers separated by a cream filling, Oreo cookies have been produced in many different varieties since they were first introduced, and this list is only a guide to some of the more notable and recent types; not all are available in every country. Notable flavors in the US are:16 Different sizes of Oreos: mini, regular and Double Stuf Double Stuf Oreos edit shapes Double Stuf Oreo (introduced in 1975) have about twice the normal amount of white cream filling. Available in peanut butter, original, cool mint or chocolate cream. Big Stuf Oreo (introduced in 1984) were several times the size of a normal Oreo.1718 Sold individually, each Big Stuf contained 316 calories (1,320 kJ) and 13 grams of fat.19 They were discontinued in 1991. Triple Stuf Oreo (introduced in 2006) were limited to certain cities for a one month promotional trial before being permanently discontinued, they had three times the normal amount of white cream filling.needed Mini Oreo, originally released in 1991,20 are bite-sized versions of ordinary Oreo cookies. After being discontinued in the late 1990s they were re-released in 2000 along with the redesigned 2001 Dodge Caravan as part of a promotional tie-in with DaimlerChrysler21 Their 1990s packaging consisted of a "miniaturized" version of the full-size cardboard tray and box used in packaging at the time. Their current packaging consists of an aluminum foil bag. "Triple Double Oreo", for sale in the US in summer 2011, combine three wafers with two layers of creme, one vanilla and one chocolate.22 edit flavors Chocolate Oreo Strawberry Milkshake Oreo – introduced in Canada, and sold for a limited time in the United States, an Oreo cookie with strawberry flavoring.23 Presently Strawberry Oreo is sold in Indonesia and Malaysia. Green Tea Oreo - intoduced in China and Japan. Lemon Ice Oreo - intoduced in Japan. Organic Oreo (introduced in 2006) – plain Oreo cookies made with organic flavor and organic sugar. Blueberry Ice Cream Oreo - introduced in Indonesia and Malaysia in 2010. Oreo DQ Blizzard Creme are a limited edition Oreo released in April–May 2010 celebrating The 25th anniversary of the Dairy Queen Blizzard. Double Stuf Golden Oreo were introduced in late August 2009. As their name indicates they are Double Stuf Oreos with Golden Oreo wafers instead of normal chocolate Oreo wafers. Oreo Fudgees are rectangular "dipping" shaped Oreos with a chocolate fudge filling (different from the Chocolate Creme Oreo). Oreo Fudge Sundae Creme (Limited Edition) are chocolate ring cookies with the traditional white cream filling on Half of Ring cookie, the other half is a Fudge cream, introduced in 2009. Oreo Fudge Rings are chocolate ring cookies with the traditional white cream filling drizzled over them. Oreo WaferStix are long wafer sticks that have a creamy filling and are covered by chocolate. Golden Oreo series have vanilla wafers with other fillings like vanilla and chocolate as Uh-Oh Oreo until its rebranding in 2007. Vend Pack Oreo cookies from vending machine 6-packs are smaller diameter Oreo cookies with about 10% less mass than regular Oreo cookies (8.5 g vs. 9.5 g). Double Delight Oreo (introduced in 1987) have chocolate cookies with two fillings, notably peanut butter and chocolate; mint and cream; and coffee and cream flavors.　Also orange and mango; raspberry and blueberry in China. Cool Mint Creme Oreo are a Double Stuf Oreo with a slight minty creme filling. Peanut Butter Oreo are a Double Stuf Oreo with a peanut buttery creme filling. Fudge Covered Oreo, White Fudge Oreo and Milk Chocolate Oreo are covered in either a layer of fudge, white fudge or milk chocolate respectively. Pure Milk Chocolate Covered Mint Oreo are similar to Milk Chocolate Oreo, but have a mint-flavored filling. "Berry Burst Ice Cream Oreo" were released in April 2011. 100 Calorie Pack Oreo (Oreo Thinsations in Canada) are miniature, thin, hexagonal versions of Oreo that do not contain cream-filling and come individually-portioned into 100 calories (420 kJ) pouches. Sugar Free Oreo (introduced in 2006) compared to regular Oreo cookies, had only trace amounts of sugar, cost over twice as much, had 10 less calories per serving, contained 0.5 grams more fat, and consisted of 450% more fiber.24 Banana Split Creme Oreo were available for a limited time in 2008 whose filling is a light yellow with a banana flavor. Reduced Fat Oreo (introduced in 2006) compared to regular Oreo cookies, had as much sugar, cost the same, had 10 less calories per serving, contained approximately 35% less fat, and consisted of the same amount of fiber.24 Oreo Cakesters are 2 or 3 chocolate soft snack cakes with vanilla creme in the middle, which were introduced in 2007. These are also available with chocolate creme, or in the "golden" variety (marketed as both Oreo and Nilla Cakesters in the U.S.). During springtime, around Halloween, and Christmas, special edition Double Stuf Oreo cookies are produced with colored frosting depicting the current holiday (blue or yellow, orange, and red or green, respectively). Chocolate and Dulce de leche Oreo are sold in Chile and Argentina, which instead of the usual creme, it has chocolate or Dulce de Leche In 2010, Oreo partnered with How To Train Your Dragon and came out with Oreos with red creme Oreo Heads or Tails have vanilla creme filling with a chocolate Oreo wafer on one side and a Golden Oreo wafer on the other. edit adaption in other forms Oreo Handi-Snacks are plastic holders with rectangular Oreo cookies and a little box of icing. Oreo Sippers are Oreo flavored sticks that can be eaten or used as a straw. The fall of 2010 saw Oreo introduce a limited edition Strawberry Milkshake Creme Oreo, which had a strawberry flavored pink filling. Oreo Brownie Oreo Fudge Cremes Dairy Queen's Oreo Blizzard – A vanilla Blizzard with Oreo chunks mixed in. Dairy Queen's Oreo Brownie EarthQuake - Vanilla ice cream, Oreo brownie, hot fudge, marshmallow, and Oreo pieces on top. Jell-O Oreo Pudding – Jell-O brand chocolate pudding at the bottom and on top, with vanilla in the middle. Jell-O Oreo Instant Pudding – also named cookies n' cream. The box contains instant vanilla pudding with real cookie pieces. There was a Post cereal called Oreo O's. The cereal was discontinued in 2007. In Italy, a similar cookie to Oreo called "Ringo" is manufactured by Pavesi, though recently Oreo became available as well, first in Blockbuster, then in supermarkets, and in 2008 the first Italian ad was launched. In Brazil, a similar cookie to Oreo called "Negresco" is manufactured by Nestlé (picture, description). Oreo Ice Cream. This is licensed by Breyers, Good Humor, and Klondike in the US, and Nestlé in Canada. Flavors are: Oreo Ice Cream (Blended Oreo cookies in Vanilla Ice Cream) Oreo Ice Cream Sandwich (Extra Large Oreo wafers with the above mentioned ice cream in the middle) Oreo Ice Cream Bar (Chocolate Ice Cream bar with the above mentioned Ice Cream) Mint Oreo Ice Cream (Blended Oreo Cookies with Mint Ice Cream) Many notable fast-food restaurants serve Oreo flavored ice cream desserts and milkshakes Easy-Bake Oreo Mix – two easy-bake chocolate cakes with a marshmallow filling topped off with an Oreo cookie topping Oreo Fudge Cremes – Oreos covered in fudge Oreo Chocolate Candy Bar- A chocolate candy bar consisting of a rectangular Oreo cookie and Oreo cream filling covered in milk chocolate. Oreo Pie Crust- A pie crust made using crushed Oreo cookies sold around the U.S. Oreo Madness at T.G.I. Fridays Banana Split Oreo – introduced in Canada, an Oreo cookie with banana flavoring.23 Oreo Milkshake25 is a recipe by Kraft Foods which consists of Oreo Cookies, milk, vanilla ice-cream and chocolate syrup. Oreo Cookie Cheesecake, manufactured by The Cheesecake Factory. Oreo SpongeBob Squarepants Edition Oreo Upin Ipin Edition (Malaysia Only) edit Trans fat content and lawsuit On May 13, 2003, attorney Stephen Joseph filed a lawsuit charging Nabisco with using hydrogenated (or partially hydrogenated) oils (trans fats) to make the cookies. The suit was dropped as Nabisco considered replacing the hydrogenated oils with alternative oils. Joseph admitted he filed the lawsuit to call attention to the matter, and he considered his motion successful. As of January 2006, classic Oreo cookies are no longer manufactured with hydrogenated oils, and instead use non-hydrogenated vegetable oil.26 Other varieties may not have eliminated hydrogenated oils completely. The trans fats had been added to the Oreo recipe to replace its original fat, lard.27 Earlier outcry regarding these types of saturated fats is what prompted the change to use more unsaturated fats in the first place.2829 edit Product promotions In April 2011, Oreo announced its special edition Oreo cookies with blue cream in promotion of the 2011 3D computer animated film Rio. The promotion included stickers inside each package of cookies. Two types of contests were also announced: first, by completing an album of stickers, consumers could win three movie passes and medium snack bar combos; second, by finding winning stickers in packages with prizes, including a trip to Rio de Janeiro, backpacks, cinema passes for a year, and 3D glasses. The promotion ended May 30, 2011,30 and was available in Ecuador, Peru, and Colombia.31 edit Recipes The Oreo cookie is commonly used as an ingredient or adornment for other foods, ranging from ice cream, milkshakes, pies, cakes, and donuts, to other creations.32 Oreos are used in Domino Pizza's "Oreo Pizza". In addition, many ice cream and milkshake flavors include "cookies and cream", or vanilla ice cream with chunks of chocolate sandwich cookies included, which may or may not be official Oreos.33 Since the original Oreo used pork fat, Hydrox were frequently used as an alternative. Carnivals and fairs offer deep fried battered Oreos.